my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrecked cars
– per car, in total }} trailer.]] There are four wrecked cars around Alivieska that can be delivered to Fleetari to earn money. The locations of these cars are randomised, and one of them comes with a surprise spare part and a spare wheel for your Satsuma. You do not need to wait for a phone call to do this job, it can be done at any time. The money can be collected from Fleetari during the opening hours of his repair shop (08:00 - 16:00 from Monday to Friday). You won't be able to get the money if the repair shop is closed, and must wait for it to open again; the wrecks can still be hauled to the yard when the repair shop is closed. It is advisable to use the Gifu to tow the cars. The Kekmet can also tow them, but has a slower top towing speed. One option is to use the Kekmet trailer, but getting the wreck on the trailer using the Kekmet front lifter can be tricky. When the wreck is on the trailer, it is advisable to attach the towing rope between the wreck and Kekmet so the wreck won't fall off. The wrecks may spawn inside a barn. You can bring the sledgehammer or an ax which will break down the doors easily. Alternatively, if axes and hammers do not appeal, or they aren't at hand, the doors can be bashed open by hand, a big enough object (like a crate of beer) or with a vehicle—the Kekmet, with its protruding forklift, works especially well. With the doors out of the way, go to the front end of the junk car and attach the towing rope to it and the back of your tractor. Using low-range gears is recommended, as the wrecked car will weigh the tractor down, reducing speed. When towing with the Gifu, the recommended shifting pattern can be applied to lighter wrecks. When towing a wreck, watch out for trees, ditches and any other objects; it can get stuck in/on them. Drive it over to the car repair shop, park it near the other junk vehicles. If the Ferndale is standing in your way, the Gifu will take care of it quickly. Remove the towing rope, and go inside the repair shop. Fleetari should thank you for your "great junk find" and give you some money. The money will be laid on the counter, next to the service brochure. Locations The locations are random (this list might still be incomplete): behind some trees.]] by the dirt road.]] at the landfill site.]] by the dirt road.]] *In the closest barn to the southern railroad intersection near Sirkka's house. *Barn nearest the ventti house (where the GT rims are), just before the turn off for its driveway. *Same side of the road of the GT rims' barn, but after the ventti house driveway instead, near a small pond. *Barn near the radio mast. *In the turn between Teimo's house and the radio mast, behind a patch of trees on the left if you're coming from the city. *In the gravel pit between the strawberry field and the highway. *In the corner where the dirt road and the road leading to the airfield meet, on the gravel pit side, hidden behind a patch of woods. *Down the hill at the end of the top road of the ski hill. *On the top of the hill, north of the ski hill concrete foundation that the ramps are built on. *Next to the trees at the second left turn on the dirt road, right side of the road from home to Sirkka's house. *Left of the road, after the second left turn and before the first right turn (the one with the wheat field) heading to Sirkka's house, behind the trees. *By the northwest hairpin in the Dirt track, by a small lake. *Where the GT grille and RPM gauge are. *In the trees to the left of the access road to Peräjärvi when exiting from the main highway. It is about halfway between the highway and the township sign, and can be quite difficult to see from the roadway. *Near the dip going to the ventti house near the barn where the GT rims are. *Behind an intact barn near the bird watching tower. *Going left from the first intersection coming from home, after a rock on the left, to the left, behind the trees. *After the previous location but before the intersection with the house and septic tank. It is on the right, in a ditch behind the trees. *At the airfield, going past the drag racing tent, behind the first rock to the left. *In the landfill site, between two garbage piles by the most northern dirt road. *Going from Sirkka's house to the strawberry field, behind the trees on the right in a sharp left turn. *In the ditch by the firewood guy's house, the one that is closer to the lake, hidden between a few trees. *South of the little lake near the airfield. *''There may be more locations'' Payment The amount of money Fleetari gives is different for each car, and in total they are worth . Trivia *The player character can move two out of four wrecks with their bare hands, these are the T-bucket and the Satsuma. *Finland used to import many American cars before 1973. *Fleetari favours old American muscle cars, hence the wrecked Satsuma's price being comparatively low. This may also be due to the Satsuma (Datsun 100A) once being a common car in Finland. The Satsuma is also the car that is in the worst condition. *The Satsuma is the newest and most mangled car of the lot, as such, Fleetari gives a very low price for it. *Fleetari is very likely to restore the Firebird and the Fairlane because of his liking for American cars. pt-br:Carros em ruínas